Papers, Proposals, and Perhapses
by macisgate
Summary: Jack has some important business to take care of after the battle with the Goa’uld is complete. Enjoy!


Papers, Proposals, and Perhapses  
  
Season: the end. Future season.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Disclaimer: I guess they didn't accept my bribe. Ah well, better luck next time.  
  
Summary: Jack has some important business to take care of after the battle with the Goa'uld is complete.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure where this came from. Though I think it's funnier in my head than it is in writing. You'll just have to use your imaginations! It's kind of funny, a little kooky, and a bit fluffy. I will blame it on all the coffee and chocolate I've consumed over the past couple days. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I've written Janet in this. Pete has been disposed of. Gently of course. Ahem.  
  
.........  
  
Whistling happily to himself, Daniel Jackson entered the commissary for a midmorning snack. Grabbing some cake from the shelf, he glanced around the room before spotting General Jack O'Neill sitting in the back corner by himself.  
  
"Jack, what are you working on?" he said as he approached.  
  
Jack didn't raise his head as he continued to write.  
  
"Oh, just a little paperwork."  
  
"You? Paperwork? Jack, we just defeated the Goa'uld yesterday. Surely a little paperwork can wait."  
  
"Not this paperwork, Danny," Jack said as he stuffed all the papers into a brown envelope and sealed it shut. Getting up from his chair, he made his way to the door without another word.  
  
"Jack, wait up!" Daniel started after him.  
  
Daniel entered the hallway and struggled to keep up with Jack's quick pace.  
  
Janet came around another corner. Spotting Daniel looking concerned and chasing after Jack, she sensed an emergency.  
  
"Daniel, what's going on?" she asked as she fell into step beside him.  
  
"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."  
  
They continued walking going around familiar turns and down well-used hallways getting stares from many people.  
  
"Is he not feeling well?" Janet asked while waving over a couple of her nurses to join them as they passed the infirmary. They fell into step behind her.  
  
"I don't know. He won't talk to me."  
  
"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c came up alongside Daniel. "I did not receive warning that the stargate was being activated."  
  
With a start, Daniel realized Teal'c was right. They were headed toward the gate room. But why?  
  
"Hey," Jacob came around the corner. "Has anyone seen my... uh, what are you all doing?" he asked as he fell into step with the ever-growing group following Jack O'Neill. His concerned gaze met with the eyes of two SFs. Was there a security problem? They too fell into step.  
  
Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of them.  
  
"O'Neill, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Even the supreme commander of the Asguard was ignored as Jack brushed past him, his gaze remaining straight ahead. A curious Thor's small steps joined the larger ones of the humans.  
  
By the time Jack reached the door to the gate room, his group of followers had grown to about thirty-five. Casting a confused look at the whispering group behind him, he shook his head and motioned to the SF standing guard beside the door.  
  
"See that this gets delivered immediately," he commanded, handing over the envelope.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jack passed through the door still followed by his curious group. He eyes immediately landed on the person he'd set out to find.  
  
"Sir," Samantha Carter looked up from her clipboard. "What can I do for... all of you?" she asked while walking down the ramp of the stargate and casting glances at the mass of people invading the gate room.  
  
"Sam," he began, taking her hands in his. "I have something very important I need to say."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ouch! Ferreti, get your elbow out of my eye!"  
  
"But I can't see!"  
  
Looking up, they realized that even the control room window had drawn a crowd.  
  
But Jack wasn't distracted for long.  
  
"Sam," he began again, this time going down on one knee. While holding on to one of her hands, he used the other to pull a ring from out of his jeans pocket.  
  
The entire room gasped. Selmak squealed helplessly in Jacob's head.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Actually, you can call me Jack now. I just retired. Sam, when I became leader of SG1, I was given a new chance at life. I was given close friends and teammates, an incredible adventure, and a mission. But yesterday, we saw the completion of that mission. We defeated the Goa'uld. I know there will still be missions through the stargate, and I know you're going to be leading a lot of those. But I really feel that this is my time to leave and start something new. Samantha Carter, I have loved you for so long now, and I don't want to keep those feelings hidden anymore. You stormed into my life eight years ago, and I can't imagine living a single day without you. Sam, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
There was not a dry eye to be found. Well, maybe one. But if the Asguard could cry, his eyes would have been watered as well.  
  
They waited with baited breath for her answer.  
  
Sam tried to speak right away, but her throat wouldn't work. So she placed her free hand on his cheek and took a deep breath before attempting to answer.  
  
"One condition," she began. "I've, uh, heard of this perfect spot for a honeymoon. A little cabin in the middle of Minnesota. The fishing's supposed to be great this time of year, or so I've been told."  
  
Jack took her hand from his cheek, kissed it softly, then put the ring on her finger.  
  
"You got it," he said as he stood up and held her close.  
  
The crowds in the gate room and control room broke out into excited cheers. Well, everyone expect for two people standing beside each other at the back of the gate room.  
  
"My little girl's all grown up," Jacob resolved.  
  
"O'Neill will no longer be in control of the base. I may not have the opportunity to speak with him again."  
  
Jacob glanced down at the Asguard beside him then gave him a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah, don't worry, Thor. I'm sure Jack would appreciate a little visit from you now and then."  
  
Thor blinked his eyes slowly then nodded.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
It would just have to do.  
  
.................  
  
Hope you enjoyed that! Let me know! Best wishes and lots of love!  
  
macisgate 


End file.
